


Sanctuary

by impalasexgod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalasexgod/pseuds/impalasexgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam. Just being Sam. Things he wants to say to Dean. But can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

You are my Sanctuary  
You always have been, always will be.  
When we were kids; if I was scared, dad was pissed, or the scary things out there or too real for me, or anytime I felt that emptiness taking over me and those panic attacks would start. You would sit beside me on the bed, or hold me in your strong arms. Stroke my hair, talking about I don't know what, or sing some stupid song quietly. You would always whisper on my lips, " I love you Sammy, I will take care of you,always" and when you held me close to you at night, our bodies melded into one, fitting like puzzles pieces, I found my Sanctuary.

You Are My Anchor  
Even now when I get all panicky inside, restless, I can't sit still, ranting, bitching, complaining about this or that. You can read me, you watch me pace, listen to me, rant and rave and when you think I am done, you totally shut down my weirdness with some ridiculous joke you like to tell, which are not funny, and talk some nonsense about nothing, or one of your tv shows. But i see you there, those green beacons shining, standing with your arms open, waiting for me, I run and cling to you like I am dependent on you for my next breath, and you hold me steady like my anchor.

You Are My Haven  
Even when I left and came back I just knew I could go to you with anything. And although you show everyone else that hardened shell, looking in your eyes, that look is only for me and it says everything to me, I am yours always, and you are mine, my haven.

You Are My Rock  
Sometimes, at night when those horrible dreams come, and they do, cause I know you have them too. I cry out, you are there pressed up against me like a rock. I can feel your breath in my hair and on my neck, "shh, baby, it's ok, I'm here" You caress me and reassure me. Steady as a rock.

My Sanctuary is in your eyes  
My Anchor is your love  
My Haven is your arms  
My rock is you.


End file.
